


Simmer

by silverjewelkitten



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Time, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverjewelkitten/pseuds/silverjewelkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he can see again, he looks at Lucy, and it is his undoing. He’s in love with her, just like this--her face flushed, her mouth red, her hair falling over her shoulders, saliva running down the corner of her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simmer

Natsu is a restless sort of man, and somehow or another he is able, without much effort, to rope Lucy into sparring with him. It’s not the first time it’s happened, but there’s something different in the way he handles her this time. He’s gentler, but it doesn’t take him long at all to have her pinned to the floor. 

He’s embarrassed at first, but Lucy doesn’t push him away, and he’s curious, so his hands find their way to her hips, lightly grasping. “Natsu?” She asks, bewildered. He gulps and his hands slide down to her thighs, soft and pliant beneath him. 

“Looks like I won.” He says, laughing off the discomfort of the situation, and Lucy blinks owlishly at him.

She frowns. “You’re still playing!?” 

“No.” He answers, honest and unassuming. “Is this okay?’ Her face heats up and her heart rate spikes. She snakes a hand around his bicep and stares into his eyes, unsure.

“I…what are we doing?” She laughs nervously. Natsu starts to pull away, and Lucy grips his arm tighter. “Don’t stop.”

She shivers at his hands skimming her thighs, his fingers just this side of scorching. His gaze is magnetic, and she is drawn to it as he settles in between her legs. He grins at her, cockily, and she hasn’t the presence of mind to scold him. His thumbs slide along the inside of her thighs and she gasps, eyes half-lidding. 

He leans forward, his breath ghosting against the shell of her ear, “Something wrong, Luce?” His voice has a teasing lilt, and she can feel his smirk against her neck. “You seem a little…flustered.” She swallows loudly.

She’ll get him back for that. One hand slides into his hair and tugs. “Me? How about you, you’re so hot to the touch…are you sure you don’t have a fever?” Her voice drips with sugar, and his hands squeeze involuntarily on her hips. 

He huffs a laugh against her neck, and she sucks in a breath as his tongue laves over her collarbone, teeth gently nipping at her jawline. “Yeah, I’ve got a fever. I think I need medical attention.” He pulls away from her throat, a wide grin on his face. “I’m burning up.”

Lucy snorts, tired of this game. “Just kiss me, Natsu.” He doesn’t need to be told twice. The kiss is open-mouthed and sloppy, neither caring for finesse, just contact. 

Natsu pulls back reluctantly, his nose nuzzling against Lucy’s, his forehead resting against hers. Gripping tightly to her hips, he looks her in the eyes. “I want you.” His voice is low and full of hunger.

“Then have me.” She whispers back against his lips, eyes fluttering shut. He leans back and tosses away his vest, insatiate. She is breathing heavy, and he’s captivated by the way her chest rises and falls. 

“Can I?” He asks, his hands sliding up her shirt. She nods, sitting up to make it easier to remove. Her breasts fall free and he stares in awe for a few moments, overwhelmed with the want to touch her everywhere. She fists her hands in his hair, grounding him, and kisses him. His hands move on their own, up her back and over her stomach. 

He grabs her breasts in his hands, feeling the weight of them, squeezing. His thumbs rub at her pink nipples. He’s seen her breasts before, plenty of times. He’s even touched them. This is different. This is intentional. She wants this. He kisses her neck, and each breast, kneading the flesh there, leaving red marks in his wake.

He burrows his face into her neck and holds her. There is no haste, and this is no longer a game. He asks her softly to lean back. His mouth fits against her neck and he kisses down her body, gentle and slow. He looks up at her and she gives him a smile, her fingers curling in his hair. He loops his fingers in the band of her skirt and tugs. She takes a breath as he nips at the skin below her navel. She lifts her hips and he pulls the skirt the rest of the way off.

She’s nervous, but this is Natsu, a man she trusts with her life, with everything, and she loves him. She always has. Now isn’t the time for words, though. Words are tricky, and complicated, and require coherent thought. She sucks in a breath as he pulls her thighs apart. He laughs, and she is momentarily embarrassed. “Something wrong, flame brain?”

He looks up at her grinning, “I don’t know what I’m doing.” His smile is infectious, and she finds herself laughing. She rests her hand against her eyes and sighs at him, teasing. He leans down, hands now resting beside her shoulders. She lifts her hand to his cheek and runs her fingers through his hair. Her face is flushed pink, and he wants to taste her all over. He meets her lips in a kiss, softer than before, patient and playful. They’re both inexperienced, but their kiss is pleasant and lingering. 

He bumps her forehead with his and stares into her eyes, pupils dilated. She swallows loudly. His fingers travel down her stomach, stopping at the waistband of her panties. “Can I touch you?” He asks, scared and hopeful. She nods. His index finger traces a line from her navel to where her undies hit the junction of her thigh. She whines softly, and he stops to peer at her face. “Should I stop?” 

She grabs his hand and guides him. Even deterred by fabric the pressure against her clit makes her gasp and moan low in her throat. “You’re so warm.” He murmurs. His eyes are huge, and he presses down harder, thumbing at the nub he can feel beneath her underwear. She shudders. Her hands slide under the band and he follows her lead to pull them off. Readjusting, her underwear now on the floor, he spreads her thighs wider. She plants her feet on the carpet as his hand returns, now unimpeded by cloth. The friction is exquisite. She moans louder now, breathing out his name on a hiss. 

He explores her, fingers rubbing and teasing, slipping down to where she’s become slick. “Lucy.” He keens, his heart hammering. He looks at her face, not sure where to go from here. “You smell so good.” Her hips twitch towards him as she sucks in a breath. He takes his hand away and she makes a frustrated noise. He licks his fingers and his eyes nearly roll back into his head. She flushes from head to toe.

“Natsu?” She asks, concerned. 

“Can I taste you?” He says, eyes begging her. His hands are gripping her thighs now, and he’s practically salivating. Her face, if possible, gets even redder. 

“Y-yeah.” He smiles at her, all teeth, and she can see something feral in his eyes. He leans back again and lifts her thighs up, resting her legs on his shoulders.

He laves his tongue downwards from her belly button, and his teeth nibble on her hip. He noses his way to her folds, teeth grazing. She lets out an unjustified sound, and for a moment he’s worried that he’s hurt her. “Natsu, stop worrying, just keep going!” He nods, embarrassed, but obeys. His tongue darts out, and he makes a noise that Lucy’s sure she will hear in her dreams for years to come. 

She grips at his shoulders, the carpet, anything she can reach. 

She’s shaking. His lips close around her clit and suck, and their voices mingle as she shouts and he growls. Her thighs clench at his head and he breathes out a husky, “Fuck, Luce.” He tongues at her again, toying with her entrance. His hands grip her ass. “You taste even better than you smell.” Her eyes flutter. She fists her hands in his hair and holds him between her thighs. He grinds her ass in his palms, and his tongue slides inside her, where she’s already wet and wanting.

“Natsu.” She moans, hips twitching. She’s close. He moves his right hand, and his fingers join his mouth between Lucy’s thighs. His pointer finger presses against her, slowly pushing inside. His fingers are thicker than she would have thought, and just one requires some getting used to. He’s attentive, and lets her settle, his mouth going back to suck at her clit. She jerks against him and he runs his teeth across the sensitive bud. “Natsu, I’m almost…” He moves his finger now, in and out, a slow rocking motion. 

“Come on, Lucy. I wanna see you.” His thumb rubs at her and her hips shake. He plants open-mouthed kisses to her center. She drips and he laps at her, ravenous. He pushes his middle finger inside her along the first, and sucks hard on her clit.

Her eyes shutter closed and she arches up, “Natsu!” She shivers as she comes, and if he thought she tasted delicious before, it’s nothing compared to this. 

“Lucy, Jesus Christ." Her thighs are trembling, but he laps at her greedily. Her heart beats a staccato in her chest, and she can hardly breathe. She grips her hands in his hair and pulls him up. She lets her legs fall from his shoulders onto the floor with a thump. He follows her lead, and crawls back up her body. He rests his forehead against hers, and she’s never seen his eyes so dark and boundless. “Was that okay?”

Lucy, still breathless, answers him with a kiss. He dives into it with vigor, making soft grunts into her mouth. Her hands travel down his chest, kneading into his skin. “Natsu, can I?” she asks between kisses, her fingers slipping beneath his pants. She realizes her own nakedness now. He rests his head in the crook of her neck.

“Yes. Please.” He whispers, mouth at her ear. He uses his own hands to help her remove his pants. Until now he’s forgone his own pleasure for her sake, but she’s done just being on the receiving end.

He’s hot to the touch, burning up, really, and his cock is hard and throbbing. She feels lost, her hand gripping him softly, afraid to hurt him. He’s more vocal than she would’ve assumed, but when is Natsu ever quiet? “Lucy.” He sinks his head to her shoulder and she moves to sit up to support his weight. His breathing is gruff, his mouth slack against her collarbone. 

“Hey.” She says, strengthening her grip, braver now. “I’ve got you.” He shudders as she begins to pump her fist up and down, slowly at first, then faster. His heart rate picks up. “Does it feel good?” She whispers, nervous.

“God, yes. I’ve never felt…” She giggles into his hair. His hands brace on her hips. She feels bold, and she removes her hands from him to push him onto his back. He gasps in confusion, but as she crawls between his knees, he swallows loudly in anticipation.

“I want to taste you too.” She says, her voice deeper than normal, and his dick twitches in response. 

“Are you sure?” He’s shy, she realizes, and it’s adorable. She plants her hands on his hips and gives him a winning smile. “You don’t have to.” He doesn’t meet her eyes. 

She leans down and nuzzles him with her cheek. He is lost in the intimacy of the gesture, biting his lip and groaning deep in his throat. “I want to.” She assures him, meeting his eyes as her lips kiss the sensitive head. His eyes nearly bulge out of his skull, and she can taste the salt from his dripping slit. Her tongue glides from base to tip, and she can feel his cock throb, a vein pulsing against her tongue. 

“If you keep doing that I’m not going to last long.” He laughs a little, but it ends in a breathy moan as her mouth closes around him. She sinks her head down, going as deep as she can without gagging on him. He jerks involuntarily and his head hits the floor, overwhelmed as he is with the blinding pleasure of it. “Luce~” His eyes roll back, and he fists one hand in her hair, either to move it out of her face or to go deeper he doesn’t know. He can feel Lucy groan on his dick, and god, this is gonna be over quickly. 

He loosens his grip and she begins to suck, up and down and up and down. The fingers of his free hand clutch the carpet and he struggles not to thrust himself into her throat. He’s close. He knows abstractly that he should tell her. “Lucy. Lucy. Lucy if you don’t stop I’m gonna-“ He looks at her face and almost loses it. She winks at him, taking him as deep as she can. She takes it all, and he can see her eyes scrunching as she tries not to gag. His head hits the floor again and he goes blind for a few seconds, his body convulsing. 

He closes his eyes and simply breathes for several long minutes, coming down from his high.

Once he can see again, he looks at Lucy, and it is his undoing. He’s in love with her, just like this--her face flushed, her mouth red, her hair falling over her shoulders, saliva running down the corner of her mouth. “Hey.” He whispers, a dazed smile on his face. “That was-“ He trails off, no word adequate to describe it. “You’re so beautiful.” He says instead, a hand reaching up to cup her cheek. She turns her face into it and kisses his palm. 

“Don’t be silly.” She says, embarrassed. He shakes his head.

“You are.” She leans down and kisses him softly, the urgency of earlier gone and replaced with tenderness, and a feeling he recognizes as new love. He can taste himself on her tongue, and it stirs passion within him, though muted. “Come here.” He says, holding his arms out to her.

She curls against his side, and though he hasn’t the courage to say it, he expresses his love by wrapping his arms around her, face nuzzling into her hair, a soft kiss pressed against the crown of her head.


End file.
